Dental implants are used to anchor a mechanical fixture, such as a dental prosthesis, into living bone. The implant is embedded into the bone to provide a solid foundation for connecting the dental prosthesis. The implants and their respective dental prostheses serve numerous purposes, such as to assist the user with chewing, to provide a mating surface for an opposing tooth to prevent the loss of the opposing tooth, and to present an aesthetically pleasing appearance. Prior to inserting the implant into the bone, a cavity is formed in the bone to provide a recess for the insert to be implanted. Forming a cavity in bone to accommodate the implant can generate significant heat and friction, which may result in an infection in the bone. It would be beneficial to reduce the heat generated by the cavity forming operation.